Honey and Pears
by dracomothefreakingmalfoy
Summary: Draco smells Honey in his Amorentia, Hermione smells Pears, they don't know why they smell these substances but they are determined to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Honey and Pears by dracomotherfreakingmalfoy.

A dramione fan fiction.

**A/N: I do not own anything, JK owns it all, I am merely using them for my fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one:<span>

"Harry, Ron, hurry up! We're going to be late for potions!"

"Okay Hermione, we're coming, we're coming"

Hermione rushed out of the Gryffindor common room in fear of being late for potions class.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" Harry called after her

She didn't turn around, wanting to get to class earlier enough to ask Professor Slughorn a few questions. When Harry and Ron finally caught up they were about 5ft from the classroom when they heard Professor Slughorn talking to the class. 'Damnit' Hermione thought to herself, a disappointed look on her face as she entered the class room.

"Ah Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, nice to see you have finally arrived, it's not like you to be late Miss Granger"

Hermione felt a blush creep up on to her face as she walked passed Slughorn and mumbled a quick "Sorry", she heard a snicker from the other side of the classroom only to see Malfoy looking at her amused. Hermione glared at him then took her place next to Lavender and Katie while Harry and Ron fought over their Potions books. 'Boys..' she thought as Slughorn continued with his talk.

"Now, can anyone tell me what this potion here is?" Hermione knew what this particular potions was and she raised her hand.

"Ah, yes Miss Granger?"

"It's Amorentia, the most powerfull love potion in the world, of course it doesn't cause real love, but it causes infatuation or obsession" She heard a snicker but couldn't distinguish who it was, she stepped forward and leaned over the potion, "There is a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things they find… most attractive, or have gained a like for, for example, I smell.. Parchment, Freshly mown grass and…" Hermione paused, she couldn't figure out why this smell was in her Amorentia.

* * *

><p>"And what Granger?" Draco couldn't figure out why he had said it, receiving many glances and glares from all around the room. Hermione turned around, gave him a confused look and replied "And… the smell of – of pear…" She looked embarrassed as she walked back to her spot. Draco snickered but couldn't help but feel confused about what she had said.<p>

The class each took turns on smelling the Amorentia. It was Draco's turn to smell the potion so he walked up, the rest of the class waiting curiously to find out what the bad boy's smell of love was. Malfoys aren't meant to feel love, so he was assuming he would not smell anything, however when he reached the table he smelled two things.

"I smell parchment" he heard a gasp from someone behind him, he could make it out as Granger, he smirked, just as he was about to turn around and return to the group he heard Slughorn say "Anything else Mr Malfoy?"

"He turned back to face the potion, stepped forward once more and said, "Uhh.. and" He thought about why he would smell this particular substance.

"And what Malfoy?" He heard Potter sneer. He gave Potter a grimaced look and continued "And honey" He walked back to the group wondering why he would smell such a sent.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! Review and I'll post another chapter soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places Draco likes them all, I just own the plot.**

Chapter two:

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall for lunch with Harry and Ron, as usual Hermione was having a cup of Pumpkin Juice, a serving of Shepherd's pie and a treacle tart. Everything seemed normal at the Gryffindor table, the boys were discussing Quidditch and Hermione would sit there silently with the occasional word to Ginny or Luna. There was one thing though, that wasn't usual, Hermione was trying to figure out why she smelt Pears in her Amorentia.

"You right 'Mione? You seem a bit put off eh" Hermione wasn't really listening, thinking they asked her about Quidditch, which she didn't particularly want to talk about.

"'Mione?" her head popped up only to see her two best friends giving her very confused looks.

"You kay?" Ron gave her a pat on the back.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I just have a bit of studding to do, I'll see you guys later"

"'Mione wait! Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"

"I'm sure Harry, I'll see you soon" She gave a quick wave and exited the great hall, heading straight to the library.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting in the corner of the library, researching where no one would see him, he didn't want to be caught reading a book on a love potion, that would make him seem weak. No, he was just in there wondering why honey came up in his Amorentia, he knew parchment would, much to everyone's surprise. He loved reading, almost as much as Granger. 'Woah, why am I comparing me to that filthy little mudblood' he thought. 'Why am I even here, who cares why I smelt that' Draco got up to put the book back when someone came fumbling around the corner and ran right in to him, they both fell to the ground.<p>

"Watch yourself Mudblood" Hermione recognized the tone instantly.

"Malfoy, don't be blaming me, I think you are the one that should watch yourself!" Malfoy snickered and went to put the book back, hoping that Hermione wouldn't notice what he was holding.

"Perfect" Hermione snatched the book out of his hand. "Just what I was looking for" Hermione started to walk off when Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Ouch! Let go of me!" Hermione said, struggling to get free. Draco leaned in closer to her face and sneered.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to snatch, Granger?" Draco let go and exited the library.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked down at her arm and realized it was already starting to bruise. "Ouch, Malfoy has a hard grip" She accidently said out loud, some first year Hufflepuffs over heard and started to giggle, but stopped when Hermione gave them a grimace. She sat down and started to read.<p>

"Hey Hermione!" both Ron and Harry chanted as she walked in to the Gryffindor common room.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Ron asked, trying to sound curious, but he could tell that he was too in to his game of Wizard chess with Harry to even care.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty tired, so I'm off to bed" She gave both her best friends a kiss on the cheek and headed off to her dormitory. Being head girl, she had her own dorm a few doors down for the Gryffindor common room, it wasn't a long walk.

She got changed into her pj's and went straight off to bed. Her last thoughts were of Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading guys! Review and new chapter out soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters or places. JK owns them all. I only own the plot. **

Chapter three:

The next morning in the great hall Hermione couldn't keep her eyes of the Slytherin table, she couldn't help noticing that Malfoy wasn't there. She noticed Ginny lean over from her left to try and follow her gaze. Hermione looked up and Ginny and Ginny gave her a 'we need to talk' look. Hermione gave a small nod and went back to eating her breakfast, as usual, one cup of pumpkin juice, a serving of Shepherds pie and a treacle tart. Hermione's mind kept wondering back to the memory of her and Malfoy in the library, she had worked out that he was probably there for the same reason she was, because of the strange smell in her Amorentia, which unfortunately, when she went to study on, had not learnt anything she didn't already know.

"Hermione, what were you researching last night?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione thought about lying for a second, and then she realized she had no reason to lie.

"Oh, I was trying to find out why I smelt pears in my Amorentia, I don't even particularly like them."

"Oh, okay then" Hermione could see that Ron didn't actually care, but he was just trying to keep her involved in the conversation, for that she was grateful, she didn't want to go in to detail about it anyway.

As breakfast in the great hall finished, Malfoy still hadn't turned up and Hermione realized she had a free period that morning and was planning on going to the Library. She swiftly excited the great hall and was on her way to the library when she heard footsteps behind her. Hermione started to walk faster as did her pursuer.

"Hermione! Wait a minute will you?" Hermione turned around to see Ginny almost out of breath and she realized she had been running.

"What was the big rush 'Mione?" Ginny huffed.

"Sorry Gin! I thought, actually I don't know what I thought… What was it you wanted?"

"Oh… I was just wondering why you were staring at the Slytherin table…" Hermione was taken by surprise, she didn't know quite how to answer that.

"Oh – I, uh, I, um, I" Hermione mumbled.

"Woah 'Mione, did something happen?" Ginny asked, sounding almost worried.

* * *

><p>Draco was standing in Malfoy Manor waiting for his father, who had requested that he come as soon as possible, just then he heard the great doors open and he turned around to a worried face.<p>

"My son" Lucius said in an almost business like tone.

"Father" Draco addressed.

"I apologize on calling you here at such late notice but the Dark Lord wishes to see you" These were the words Draco always dreaded to hear, he felt shaky in the presence of the Dark Lord, almost nervous, maybe even fear. 'No, I am not afraid, Malfoys do not feel fear!' Draco scolded himself, 'Malfoys do not feel fear' this was beaten into him as a young child, and his father didn't care to remind him every few months.

"Y-yes father" he was hoping that his father didn't notice his stutter. Right then there was a whooshing sound behind him and his father immediately bowed down. Draco turned around and did the same.

"Ah Draco, how nice it is to see you again" the Dark Lord had a cold hearted voice, you could hear the emptiness and pain that he had inflicted on others. "Lucius, you may leave now"

"Y-yes my Dark King" His father left and Draco knew that he was just as scared of Voldemort as he was.

"I have called you here on a task that I need you to perform, you must tell no one of this task and if not completed there will be consequences.

"My lord?" Draco asked, curious and frightened as to what this task would be.

"You, Draco, are to do something of utmost importance. You, Draco are to bring that mudblood here to the manor" Draco froze at these words, although he did not care for Potters little friend, he still felt some sort of remorse for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOooOoH! What's gonna happen next guys? I'm just as excited as you are! Review and new chapter out soon :)**

**Oh and thank you for your lovely reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these beautiful characters or places. The lovely JK Rowling owns it all. I only own the plot.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME LANGUAGE!**

Chapter four:

"He did _what_?" Ginny said viciously.

"Gin! Calm down, it's not even that bad!" Hermione replied softly. "Keep your voice down, please"

"Let me look at your arm." Ginny demanded.

"Wha—" But before Hermione could even reply Ginny ripped her sleeve up and stared at her arm.

"Look at this bruise Hermione! That must have been a very firm grip, if Harry and Ron knew about this they'd-"

Hermione cut her off, she didn't need to hear anymore. "I _know _what they would do Ginny! They _are _my best friends! But they aren't going to find out about this, are they? I trust you with everything, you're my best friend, well, best girl friend, eh whatever! Just… please calm down"

"You're right, I'm sorry, but this could be reported as harassment you know" Ginny said cautiously.

"I know Gin, and I'm glad I had someone to tell, just keep it to yourself please"

"Yeah, of course"

Hermione, satisfied with her answer said her goodbyes and headed off to her next class, Arithmancy. Her second favorite class, the first being charms. On her way there she bumped in to someone, seeing the blonde hair clatter to the ground she instantly knew who it was.

* * *

><p>"<em>GRANGER<em>!" Draco roared; causing anyone around them to freeze in their spots.

"S-Sorry Malfoy" Hermione, who was also knocked down, was trembling, therefore struggling to stand up.

"Get out of my way" Draco huffed and slowly got up. Just then Ron and Harry came around the corner, hearing the commotion and ran, wands outdrawn straight at Malfoy.

"Eugh, look Granger, here come Potty and the Weasel to your rescue, I'm going to have to wash myself off after touching you!" Draco said smirking at the brown haired girl below him, who was still struggling to get up.

Hermione had never felt so hurt by his words before and struggling to speak just looked down at the floor and tried to hold in her tears.

"_MALFOY! YOU RIGHT GIT_!" Hermione could hear Ron yelling as loud as his voice would allow him, wand still drawn and facing Malfoy, while Harry was by her side helping her up. Her legs were shaking, they felt like jelly and she didn't understand what had just come over her, Malfoys words had never been enough to hurt her as much as she felt right now.

She saw a dash of long red hair running around the corner and she knew it was Ginny straight away. Hermione, finally standing up let go of Harry and ran at her best friend who grabbed her in a tight hug not needing to ask what was wrong.

"H-How did y-you know what w-was going on?" Hermione said through snuffles and sobs.

"Harry send his patronus, I knew something must have happened so I cam straight away. It's okay 'Mione"

Hermione let go of her best friend and walked over to the scene that seemed to be causing a lot of commotion, she noticed that Harry and Ron's faces were both as red a tomatoes and they were yelling furiously at Draco, while Draco stood there smugly, like there wasn't a care in the world.

"_WHAT_ DID YOU DO TO HER? SHE'S IN _TEARS_!" Harry growled.

"Oooh, the poor little mudblood is in tears, how _awful_!" Draco said sarcastically, but knew that what he said was going to cause him a great amount of grief. He just wasn't expecting who from.

* * *

><p>Hermione, furious with what Draco had said, outdrew her wand and ran up to him, shaking Ginny's hand off and pushing Ron and Harry out of the way.<p>

"How _dare_ you speak to my friends like that, how _dare _you address me in such a way! Who do you think you are _Malfoy_?" She spat. Furious, and not letting Malfoy but in, she continued.

"You think you are superior to everyone else just because of your _FUCKING BLOOD STATUS_, it makes you _NO DIFFERENT_ to anyone else, you think you are superior because you work for _Voldemort_!"

Draco had to give it to her; she was quite intelligent and fiery. Nothing like Potty and Weasel.

"Well Granger-" But Hermione wasn't having any of that.

"Don't you _dare_ 'well Granger' me Malfoy! You know nothing, absolutely noting, you think you are all _this_" She said waving her arms around "Well let me tell you something Malfoy, you are **nothing **next to what you think you are. So stay away from my friends. Hell, stay _the fuck_ away from me you foul git!" Hermione didn't know what had come over, she had realized that everyone was staring, including Professor Dumblrdore, and Hermione was pretty sure that Dumbledore was trying to hide a smile.

* * *

><p>Draco felt a sharp pain on his right cheek and realized that someone had slapped him; he shuffled back, holding himself up against the wall. The last thing he saw was Granger, Potty, The Weasel and Weaselette walking off all holding Hermione in some way or another before he passed out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter folks (: Woah, that was pretty intense. Review and new chapter out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places or things in this story. It all belongs to the beautiful JK Rowling, I only own the plot. **

**A/N: Before we start the story, I am sorry I didn't upload yesterday,downloads are over and blah blah blah. But here is a sorta long-ish chapter with some Draco/Hermione interaction :D ENJOY!**

"Hermione…?" Ron asked softly.

"Hermione, are you okay?" She heard Harry say, a little bit louder than Ron.

"Uhh.. 'Mione!"

"What, sorry? I wasn't paying attention" Hermione looked around at her three best friends, tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over any second.

"What happened?"

"Gin, she doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to."

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken."

"Its okay guys, I'll tell you." Hermione cast a silencing charm around the four of them and began to speak.

"I was just on my way to Arithmancy, you know that's my second favourite class!" Hermione couldn't help getting off topic.

"Yes 'Mione, you tell us that practically everyday" Ron gave her a weak smile and continued "But we really would like to know what happened" Hermione knew they were all just as curious as they were worried.

"Yes, sorry. Well, I walked around the corner and Malfoy was rushing around the corner at the same time and well, we just bumped in to each other, nothing big"

"It doesn't seem like 'nothing big' 'Mione, you're crying again!" Hermione didn't realize she was crying until her three best friends pulled her in to a tight hug.

"Can't – breathe" Hermione struggled and her best friends let go instantly.

"Was there anything else?" Ginny asked carefully, her arm still around Hermione's shoulders.

"Well yeah, he did say something…" Hermione paused and tried to remember what he said. "He said that he would have to wash himself off after touching me, I'm assuming he meant because I'm muggle born, that's not all though, I've never seen him so angry before, and there was something else, that I can't quite grasp" She heard Ron growl.

"THAT BLOODY GIT! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO YOU? HE'LL DESERVE WHAT'S COMING FOR HIM I'LL—" Hermione didn't need to hear it, not right now anyway.

"RONALD! No, sit down, it's okay. It's not that bad; I guess I'd just taken enough of it"

"That was a pretty good slap 'Mione!" Harry and Ginny cheered and laughed, not long after, Ron joined in, and soon they were talking about Quidditch again. Hermione was happy to see that her friends were no longer worried, and were all happy. They hadn't notice Hermione sneak off, and before she knew it, she was on her way to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>Draco woke to the sound of two female's arguing, he could work out one voice, Madam Pompfery's, but he couldn't quite figure out the other until he saw a mash of bushy brown hair walk through the doors and in to the wing.<p>

"Malfoy" Hermione said, gritting her teeth, obviously regretting coming here.

"Granger, what a surprise to see you here, what's new?" Malfoy snickered, knowing that Hermione was already annoyed, and he would be making her, well, even more annoyed.

"I came to apologize" Hermione said it in such a tone that Malfoy might have even believed it for a second.

"For what, Granger?" Hermione glared and then laughed.

"By the looks of it, a broken nose!" Hermione laughed a bit more, and Malfoy couldn't help notice that she indeed had quite a nice smile, apart from the fact that she was a mudblood, Potter's friend and an insufferable know it all, of course, a nice smile none the less.

Hermione stopped laughing and started to exit the room.

"Wait, Granger!" Hermione turned around with a confused look on her face and replied with a mere "Yes?"

Draco couldn't work out why he had called after her, perhaps it was because he wanted to annoy here more, perhaps it was because he wanted her to stay, he didn't really know, under the circumstances with his mission that the Dark Lord had set him.

Hermione walked back over to the bed he was at, and crossed her arms. "Is there something you want, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that you better watch your back Granger" Malfoy had said too much, and he knew it.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione ,instantly knowing that something was wrong asked again.

"Malfoy! What are you _talking_ about?"

"I was merely insisting that you broke my nose, and there were a lot of Slytherins around to see it" Luckily, Draco was a good liar and he had made up for what he said instantly.

"Uh-huh, there was also a lot of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, along with Harry Potter, they boy who defeated _Voldemort_ when he was two and the most tempered 6th year in school, I think you should be the one to watch your back."

Draco didn't appreciate the way that Hermione just spat out The Dark Lords name like he was inferior to her. Although, he had to give it to her. She had a point.

"Oh, I'm scared Granger, I'm shaking see!" Draco pretended to shake and started to snicker, but stopped when he felt the most horrific pain in his left arm. "AH!" Draco shouted. Hermione looked worried and ran over to him asking what was wrong. She fussed over him and asked over and over if he was okay.

"Oh my god Granger, lay off will you? I have to go" Draco started to get up when Hermione pushed him back on to his bed.

"I can see you are still dizzy from passing out, you won't be going anywhere!"

Draco felt a sharp pain rise in his arm again and he tried to stifle a yelp of pain. His face scrunched up and just as quick as the pain had arrived, it was gone again.

"I guess I'll be off then. Goodnight Malfoy" Hermione started to walk off when he heard the boy behind her mumble something that she could only just make out.

"Goodnight Granger"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that, I liked writing it (: New chapter out tomorrow hopefully! Review and yeah. Have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything. JK owns it. I only own the plot. **

Chapter six:

"Ah Draco, here you are" Draco shivered as he heard the raspy voice behind him. He didn't say anything and stood silently.

"How is your task going?" Draco remembered his task instantly and replied.

"Fine, My Lord" He was hoping the Dark Lord wouldn't question him further.

"Do you have a plan Draco?"

"Yes, My Lord" Draco didn't have a plan, so if The Dark Lord asked he would just make one up on the spot, he was good at that.

"And?"

"My Lord, I am planning on getting close to the girl and then seducing her to the Manor, My Lord"

"You may leave"

Draco started to exit when he heard a little mumble behind him; he turned around and for the first time looked straight in to his Lords eyes. They were cold and pained.

"Don't get too attached to the girl" Draco nodded then left, he almost laughed to himself, as if he would ever get close to that mudblood.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! There you are!" An annoying little voice echoed the Girls Dormitory.<p>

"Yes Lavender. Good night" Hermione didn't really like this girl, mostly being that she took Ron off her a couple of years before, oh and she's just plain annoying. She shut the curtains around her bed before anyone could say anything else to her.

Hermione had liked Ron in the past, and she had to admit, she still had feelings for him, and everyone could see he felt the same, but being as the war was going on, and Harry needed as much help as he could get, she decided to focus more on that then anything else.

Slowly, Hermione drifted to sleep.

"_Bring her out" Hermione heard a raspy voice say, then two feminine hands, with very sharp nails dug in to her arms and dragged her up the stairs in to a great, empty dining hall._

"_My Lord" The lady holding her, dropped her and went to stand next to, from what she could make out, was definitely Voldemort. _

_Hermione whimpered as Voldemort walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat; pulling her up. "Ah, Miss Granger, from what I heard you are quite an intelligent witch, along with the friend of Harry Potter" Voldemort spat out his name like he was inferior. Hermione wanted to speak, to yell out, to do anything, but she could barley move her lips, a long with the rest of her body._

"_Not going to speak are we then?" Voldemort snickered, Hermione turned her face only to see a frightened boy, with light grey eyes looking at her apologetically. "CRUCIO!" _

Hermione woke up in a shot; she stifled a scream, trying not to wake anyone around her. There was no way she could sleep again after that, so she picked up her nightgown and tip-toed out of the Dormitory and then out off the Gryffindor Common Room. She would go to the place she always went to when she needed to think.

* * *

><p>Draco was standing at the top of the Astronomy tower, not able to sleep, so he came to the place he always went to, when he needed to think. Draco turned around to the sound of a door opening. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket and pointed it straight at the door.<p>

The door opened and shut, there was nothing there so he turned back around to face the sky. When he heard a mumble, something he couldn't make out. He shot back around and yelled at the spot he heard the voice.

"Who's there!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>'Merlin, why did he come here? Of all places?' Hermione dropped the invisibility cloak off to see a very confused Malfoy staring right at her, it was that moment she realized he was the boy in her dream.<p>

"Granger?" Malfoy said in such a confused tone that made her giggle inwardly.

"Hi Malfoy. I just uh, came up here to think, but I can go." Hermione was just about to leave when Draco grabbed her by the arm.

Draco didn't know what he was doing. She turned around to face him and glared daggers. "LET GO!" Draco let go instantly, not knowing why he grabbed her in the first place. Then he mumbled a word that he couldn't remember using in a while.

"Sorry" Hermione shot him a confused look then laughed.

* * *

><p>What?"<p>

"I said sorry Granger, get your ears checked" He walked to the edge of the astronomy tower and just looked up at the sky. He then noticed Hermione walked over and stood next to him. He noticed that her hair wasn't as bushy as he thought it was, her teeth were straight and not bucked, and her eyes were a chocolate brown. She looked quite pretty in the moonlight. 'Who am I kidding? I have a task to do'

"I had a bad dream" Draco looked over at Hermione confused. She shrugged her shoulders then started to speak again.

"I can see that you've occupied this space, so I'll leave. Sorry to disturb you" Hermione shrugged her shoulders again then turned to walk off. A piece of her brown curly hair hit Draco's face and he noticed something strange. Hermione Grangers hair smelt like Honey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed that! Review! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only the plot. All the rest goes to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Draco was tossing and turning all night, he couldn't rest, he couldn't get the image of Hermione out of his head, the smell of honey from her hair wouldn't fade. "What is it meant to mean?" Draco whispered. Suddenly someone pulled the curtains from around his bed open.<p>

"What was that mate?" Theo grinned and continued speaking. "It's almost time for breakfast, you better get up"

Draco was confused; he wasn't up that late was he? He closed his eyes and remembered, after Granger left, and he'd smelt the honey, he stood there, it must have been a hour at least, not thinking or moving, just standing there.

Draco started to get ready when his arm started burning. "ARG!" He yelled, luckily, no one was in the doom anymore; they had all headed off to the Great Hall. Draco got up quickly and dressed for the occasion, he never went to see The Dark Lord without looking superior and tip-top. When he was ready he apparated right in to Malfoy Manor.

"Draco" The snaky voice behind him was recognizable from anywhere. Draco turned around instantly.

"My Lord" he said while bowing down to the great figure above him. Draco didn't admire The Dark Lord, no, he was afraid of The Dark Lord, along with many others, that is what made him great, not the fact that he tortured and killed so many people, but the fact that he made people listen to him.

"Why have you not completed your task yet?" This made Draco nervous and shaky. He took a deep breath.

"I am working on it" … "My Lord" Draco hoped that Voldemort wouldn't have caught the delay in his answer.

"I am not pleased Draco, you have not made any process, and for this, you will be punished" Draco was terrified, although he wouldn't like to admit it.

"CRUCIO!"

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't keep her eyes of the Slytherin table, again, she couldn't get her mind off how Draco wasn't there. She was staring at the spot he would usually sit in when she caught eyes with someone else, Blaise. She quickly looked down, when she looked back up she could see Blaise glaring daggers. She looked away and she realized that Ginny was trying to speak to her the whole time.<p>

"Hermione! Were you even listening?" Ginny whined.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Gin! What were you saying?" Hermione gave her an apologetic smile.

"I was saying, the Christmas ball is coming up soon, and neither of us have dresses!" Hermione didn't realize it was getting this close to Christmas.

"So, we can go shopping on the next Hosmeade trip!" Ginny squealed and Hermione smiled, she knew that Ginny loved shopping and she didn't want to ruin her fun.

* * *

><p>Hermione had a free break this morning, so she was just going to go to the library, like usual.<p>

"I'll see you guys later!" She said as she separated from her friends in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Draco had apparated straight back in to the school, the cruciatus curse's effects still upon him. He tried to stand up, his vision blurry, and an excruciating pain running through every inch of his body. He moaned, he then realized that there were footsteps coming up behind him, he tried to hold it in but he couldn't, he moaned even louder, the full effects of the cure upon him now.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione heard another moan, louder this time, she tried to find the cause of this, and there it was, a blonde haired boy, the pureblooded boy that wasn't afraid of anything, there lying on the ground, wincing in pain. She could have left him there, right on the ground, but she wasn't like that.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco felt warm hands upon his back. "Draco?" Draco instantly recognized the voice, it was Grangers, he smelt the honey and it cooled his nerves, he would have wriggled to get out of her clutch but he was still in pain.<p>

"Draco! What happened?"

"Heeellp m-me uhhpp" Hermione could barley understand what it was that he said, but when she realized, she helped him up immediately. His arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist, if anyone were to see this, they would have thought either of them crazy.

Draco's legs were starting to get feeling back, just enough for him to walk, he gestured the way he wanted Hermione to take him.

As soon as they reached their destination, Hermione realized where they were. It was the Room of Requirement. The doors appeared and swung open, Hermione could see a couch ahead of them and she quickly directed Draco over, and placed him on the couch.

The pain was finally leaving his body and he was able to distinguish the worried features on Hermione's face. He chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked curiously.

"You look worried, you're a Gryffindor, where's your sense of bravery?" Hermione just started at him before she realized why she was here.

"Oh!" She kneeled down so here face was directly in front of Malfoys. "Draco, what happened? Are you okay?" Hermione fussed.

"Granger, calm down, I'm okay." Hermione, directly in front of Malfoy, smelt something. She smelt pears.

"What's that smell?" Hermione asked. "It smells like… pears"

"Oh, that, that is my cologne Granger" Hermione was mortified, she remembered the smell of the pears in her Amorentia.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She whispered.

"What's that?" Draco knew exactly what she said, and it registered to him at the same time. They looked at each other, eyes widened and mouths open. Hermione shook her head.

"Forget about it, what happened to you?" Draco was grateful she had changed the subject.

"Nothing Granger, I'm fine" He lied. Hermione stood up and threw her arms around.

"Don't lie to me Malfoy! You're not fine! I had to carry you, the slytherin pureblood, who doesn't feel pain, who is superior and not afraid, to the Room of Requirment, while you were moaning in pain, my arm was around your waist, yeah, my arm, the mudblooded, insufferable, Gryffindor know it all! I think I deserve to know what happened!" Hermione's cheeks were flushed, and she was panting, having not taken a break through her whole rant. Malfoy was impressed.

"Alright Granger, sit down" Suddenly a single couch appeared behind her and she sat down cautiously.

"I'm not going to jinx you or anything Granger, calm down" Draco chuckled.

"I went home" Hermione looked confused.

"And? What happened there?" She asked.

Draco gave her a knowing look and she gasped.

"The symptoms, everything, the cruciatus curse! But that's-" Draco cut her off.

"Yes, one of the unforgivables Granger, I do know that." Draco didn't know why he was telling her this.

Hermione rushed over to his side, again, Draco could smell the honey and Hermione could smell the pears. Hermione's face was right in front of Draco's and he couldn't help notice that in fact, she really was quite pretty. Something came over Draco, and he wanted nothing more, than at that moment, to kiss Hermione Granger, the know it all, muggle born Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Hermione could feel his breath on her face and she realized that she wanted nothing more than to kiss Draco Malfoy. The insufferable, pureblooded, prick of a Slytherin.<p>

* * *

><p>He leaned in, and when she didn't move, he kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm, a perfect fit for his.<p>

Hermione pulled away, with a blush on her face, and before either of them could say anything, she picked up her books and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TA DAAA. Their first kiss. I wasn't sure about this chapter, I'm sorry if it's not to your liking! Thanks for all your WONDERFUL feedback, so, tell me what you think! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places; they are all the lovely JK Rowling's.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter eight:<span>

Hermione rushed through the hallways, her mind panicked and fretted. She had to find Ginny. She sprinted to the Gryffindor common room, and just as Hermione thought, she was there. She walked in calmly, not wanting to worry the boys.

"Ginny, can we please talk for a second?" Her three best friends gave her a curious look then Ginny got up and they walked out of the common room and strolled towards the gardens.

"What is it 'Mione?"

"We kissed." Hermione wanted out with it quickly. She saw the look on Ginnys face, full on confusion.

"What? Who? You and Ron? That's fine." It's true, Hermione used to want to be with Ron, but not anymore, she loved him like a brother, to her, it felt incest.

"No Ginny. Not Ron" Hermione looked up at her best friend, threw her arms in the air then slid down the wall to sit down, head on her knees.

Ginny sat down, "What?" Hermione looked at her best friend.

"Malfoy" Ginny laughed, That's funny 'Mione, but really who did you kiss?"

"I am being totally honest, I kissed Malfoy…"

"What? Are you crazy?" Ginny stood up and glared at her best friend.

"I don't want to argue with you right now Ginny, please just listen too me" Ginny looked at her, but said nothing.

"I was walking to the library, and I heard moans of pain, I walked around the corner and Draco was on the floor, in pain. He was under the cruciatus curse Ginny! I took him to the Room of Requirement, and I was fussing over him, I was scared for him, and then, we just, kissed, right there, it was… nice" Hermione shrugged then stood up, about to walk away, not wanting to fight.

Ginny laughed. "What?" Hermione said curiously, and then her best friend pulled her in to a tight hug.

"I don't really mind, I don't have that much against him, besides, it was probably just a mishap" Ginny pulled away, realizing it was time for lunch; they headed towards the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, staring at 'The Trio' his mind still lingering on the kiss. He didn't know why he had done it, or what brought him too. But he knew that he had to talk to Hermione about it.<p>

"Draakkkeeeyyy" Draco heard a high pitched voice right in his ear.

"Pansy" He grumbled.

"Whatccha looking at Drakey?" Said pansy, her voice annoying as ever.

"Nothing, leave me alone" Draco shot her a grimace and pansy knew not to disturbing. Pansy huffed and went back to talking to Blaise.

Draco got out a piece of parchment, and secretly wrote a note, he was planning on passing it to granger somehow.

The Trio got up to leave, and Draco knew this was his perfect moment. Draco got up, Blaise, Pansy and Goyle following behind him closely, not needing to ask what he was doing as they all headed over to The Trio.

"Eugh, what do you want Malfoy?" asked the Weasel.

"Oh, sorry Weasel, I just came for a friendly talk" Draco smirked and his lackeys laughed. Draco noticed Hermione's cheeks redden as they met eyes, and she instantly looked down at the ground. Hermione was holding her books close to her chest. "But, I can see I'm not welcome, ta ta" Draco smirked again, walking away from them; he bumped in to Hermione, placing the note on top of her books.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Hermione?" Asked Ron, who was now boring holes in to the back of Dracos head.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine, lets go" The boys began talking about Quidditch, and Hermione was behind them, they were not too far from their next class, potions, and Hermione opened the note

_RoR 8.30. _

_Please come._

_D.M_

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was really short! I'm so sorry! But the next chapter will be full of good things (:<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, my beautiful dog got put down last night, I wish her to Rest In Peace and I love her very much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only the plot.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter nine:<span>

"Draco?" Hermione walked in to the Room of Requirement curious and frightened. Suddenly a dark figure stepped out from the dark.

"Hermione we have to talk" Draco sat down on a couch and Hermione went and sat next to him.

"What is it Malfoy? I am quite busy you know" Hermione couldn't even look up at Draco, a blush creeping up on her face.

"I kissed you" Hermione was astounded by how straight forward he was, her face shot up and she looked in to his beautiful grey eyes.

"Yes, that is right Malfoy, just a simple mistake, you were hurt and I was there, that is all, I have to go" As quick as she arrived, Hermione got up and left, she walked out of the room before Draco could open his mouth and protest.

"God dammit, The Dark Lord will not be happy." Draco stood up and started to run after Hermione. When he finally caught up, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in to an empty classroom.

"Draco! That hurts! Let go of me!" Hermione was pinned against the wall, Draco in front of her. Draco could smell the Honey, Hermione could smell the pears.

Draco leaned in a bit closer, Hermione didn't protest. Their lips collided, Hermione opening her mouth, letting Draco's tongue slip in.

Hermione had kissed people before, but never had she kissed someone like this, she couldn't help it, the smell of his cologne, and the taste of his lips.

Draco pulled away and saw Hermione blush.

"I just thought I would remind you what it's like, to kiss someone as amazing as me" Draco snickered and walked to the other side of the classroom.

"What do you want Draco?" Hermione knew that he wouldn't kiss her for nothing.

"Oh nothing" Draco turned around, not expecting Hermione to be so close, he jumped back and Hermione giggled. Draco had to admit, her smile was beautiful and she was very intelligent, they were quite the match. 'You have a task to do Draco! Get it done!' he scolded himself. Hermione slid down the wall and Draco went to sit next to her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said more serious this time. "You would never kiss me, a mudblood, without wanting something, so tell me" Draco had to admit, he didn't want to do this task, he wasn't as bad as people thought he was, but he had to protect his family. So he lied.

"Your just a play toy, felt like I wanted a kiss, bye Mudblood" Draco got up and left.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat there, helpless and hurt, she didn't know what she felt towards Draco, but she didn't hate him, she wanted his lips more than anything. A single tear dripped down her left cheek, she had to talk to Ginny.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco didn't know what to feel towards Hermione, it's true, she wasn't half as bad as he thought he was, but she was a friend of Potty and a muggleborn at the least. He could never feel anything more than hate towards her, but he did regret what he said, not only because it would affect his task, but because he saw the pain in her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hermione was wondering where she could find Ginny, needing to talk to her, and luckily, she walked around the corner right at that moment. "Ginny!" Ginny looked straight at Hermione and could tell instantly she was upset, so she ran.<p>

"Hermione, what is it?" Ginny asked, wiping away the tear on Hermione face.

"He kissed me again" Ginny opened her mouth, shocked.

"Well, why are you crying?, I thought you would have liked that!"

"I – I did, but then he got up and called me a play toy and a mudblood!" Ginny pulled her friend in to a tight hug.

"He's not worth your tears Hermione, he's a jerk, don't listen to what he says, and just stay away from him.

"I'm a jerk am I?" Hermione pulled away from her best friend and turned around.

"Oh, well if it isn't the famous Draco Malfoy! Come to taunt me more have you?" Hermione accused. Draco never thought her words would bother him, but they definitely did.

"I am sorry for saying what I said to you" Ginny gasped, but Hermione just stood and started at him.

"Anything else Malfoy?"

"That is all"

Malfoy barged past Hermione, placing a note in her hand. Hermione opened it, trusting Ginny.

_Hermione._

_Same time, same place tomorrow."_

_Draco._

Ginny smiled at her best friend. "Well, are you going to go? He genuinely seemed sorry."

Hermione was so glad she had a friend as understanding as Ginny.

"I guess I will, but you can't tell anyone!"

"I promise Hermione! Come on, it's almost curfew, we have to get back to the common room!" Hermione and Ginny giggled, and then started to run.

Hermione and Ginny walked in to the Gryffindor common room giggling, they said their goodnights to the boys and headed off to bed.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't sleep. Her head replaying the kiss, replaying the look in Draco's eyes and his voice when he said sorry, the taste of his lips, still on hers, and the smell of his cologne lingering in the air. She realized something at that moment. Hermione – even if small – a crush on Malfoy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry guys, I know this is a short chapter, but their kiss should have satisfied your thirst for now, I am just not in a writing mood, as I mentioned up the top. I miss my dog. Anway, blah blah blah I know, have a good day and update soon. Review! (:**


End file.
